Yume no Tochuu
Yume no Tochuu (夢の途中, Dreams Come True) is the 3rd track to Seigaku Super Stars. Lyrics Kanji= 果てない夢の続きを いつでも描いてくのさ Can’t stop believing 何回だってスタート切っていいんだよ ちょっと！ くすんでんじゃん？ 昨日のヤなことは 直ぐに忘れちゃった方がいい OK! 今から魔法をかけるから 1.2.3(ワン.ツー.スリー)で　いっそ踊ってみないかい？ 声と声を繋げて　君の心晴らすよ 負けたりしない　逃げたりしない キラキラ光る笑顔見せて 果てない夢の続きを いつでも描いてくのさ Can’t stop believing 信じること投げちゃダメさ 覚めない夢の途中で 偶然じゃなく出会った Can’t stop dreaming 何回だって心は今を超える ぴょんと　跳ねてみよう 心も弾むかな？ 涙　零(こぼ)れちゃって構わない そっか　君にも答えがあるんだね そしたら後で　答え合わせしてみよう 今と未来重ねて　君と明日に歌うよ 限界じゃない　果てなんてない 見上げればホラ星が綺麗 駆け出す君の隣で 並んで走りたいのさ Don’t stop believing 自力で超える壁もあるよ 手の平にある絆は 絶対に消えないでしょ？ Don’t stop dreaming どこまででも伸びてく影は二つ 果てない夢の続きを いつでも描いてくのさ Can’t stop believing 信じること投げちゃダメさ 覚めない夢の途中で 偶然じゃなく出会った Can’t stop dreaming 何回だって心は今を超える |-| Romaji= Hate nai yume no tsuzuki o itsu demo egai te ku no sa Can't stop believing nan kai datte sutāto kitte ii n da yo chotto! kusun de n jan? kinō no ya na koto wa sugu ni wasure chatta hō ga ii OK! ima kara mahō o kakeru kara 1.2.3 (wan.tsū.surī) de isso odotte mi nai kai? koe to koe o tsunage te kimi no kokoro harasu yo make tari shi nai nige tari shi nai kirakira hikaru egao mise te hate nai yume no tsuzuki o itsu demo egai te ku no sa Can't stop believing shinjiru koto nage cha dame sa same nai yume no tochū de gūzen ja naku deatta Can't stop dreaming nan kai datte kokoro wa ima o koeru pyonto hane te miyo u kokoro mo hazumu ka na? namida rei (ko bo) rechatte kamawa nai sokka kun ni mo kotae ga aru n da ne soshitara atode kotae awase shi te miyo u ima to mirai kasane te kimi to ashita ni utau yo genkai ja nai hate nante nai miagere ba hora boshi ga kirei kakedasu kimi no tonari de naran de hashiri tai no sa Don't stop believing jiriki de koeru kabe mo aru yo tenohira ni aru kizuna wa zettai ni kie nai desho? Don't stop dreaming doko made de mo nobi te ku kage wa futatsu hate nai yume no tsuzuki o itsu demo egai te ku no sa Can't stop believing shinjiru koto nage cha dame sa same nai yume no tochū de gūzen ja naku deatta Can't stop dreaming nan kai datte kokoro wa ima o koeru |-| English= The continuation to your endless dream I can always create it for you Can't stop believing You can cut to the start as many times you like Hey! Isn't that dull? The bad things from yesterday you'd better forget them already OK! I'm gonna cast my spell on you After I coun't 1, 2, 3, shall we dance? Joining our voices together, it'll refresh your heart Don't give up, don't run away Show me your shiny sparkling smile The continuation to your endless dream I can always create it for you Can't stop believing Don't ever stop believing We met while you were still dreaming It wasn't a coincidence Can't stop dreaming Our hearts will exceed the present again and again Boing, let's try bouncing I wonder if our hearts will bounce too? It doesn't matter if you start crying I see, so you have an answer too then let's try to come to the same conclusion later Spending everyday together, I'll sing with you tomorrow There's no limit, there's no ending If you look up, see, the stars are beautiful You suddenly started running I want to run right next to you Don't stop believing There are also walls you can climb over yourself This bond we have on the palms of our hands will never disappear, right? Don't stop dreaming There are two shadows extending endlessly The continuation to your endless dream I can always create it for you Can't stop believing Don't ever stop believing We met while you were still dreaming It wasn't a coincidence Can't stop dreaming Our hearts will exceed the present again and again Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics